A problem with setting up telecommunications connections today is the difficulty of locating called individuals who are highly mobile. This problem is partially alleviated by mobile telephone technology and radio paging systems. In copending applications Ser. Nos. 08/316,613 and 08/497,060 systems are described in which a page to a subscriber is initiated in response to a telephone call from a caller to a subscriber's special personal reach telephone number, and the subscriber in response to the page places a telephone call, namely a "return telephone call" to a meet-me bridge of a bridging and signaling unit at which the caller's telephone call is held for connection to the return telephone call. Upon receipt of the return telephone call at the bridging and signaling unit, the caller's telephone call and the return telephone call are bridged, i.e., connected together at the meet-me bridge holding the caller's call, so that the caller and the called party may communicate.